


We'll Die In The Sun(set)

by puppybrendon



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Pet Names, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sunburn, Sweat, Tour Bus Sex, Vampires, Warped Tour, basically awsten is a whiny brat and gets the life fucked out of him for it, be proud of me, i literally created an entirely new system so vampires would be able to sweat, jawff is more of a background thing but they do play a part i promise, some asshole steals awstens clothes while he's in the shower and makes him suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybrendon/pseuds/puppybrendon
Summary: There's a reason why Awsten wears sweatshirts in the middle of the summer.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood, Jawn Rocha/Geoff Wigington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	We'll Die In The Sun(set)

**Author's Note:**

> title from tranquilize by william control, who makes kinky vampire music that perfectly fits this story
> 
> i just want it to be known that i am perfectly aware of the fact that parx had their own shower on warped 2018, i just ignored it for the sake of my storytelling. this was a wip for well over a year so my writing style may change slightly from the beginning to end.

It seems that no matter how responsible Awsten is about managing his "condition", there's always some kinda bullshit cropping up because of it. Like now for instance, as he lays on his front on the floor of their Warped bus while Otto rubs vampire-strength healing lotion onto the tender, red skin of his back.

It isn't Awsten's fault that some asshole thought it would be funny to steal almost all of his clothes while he was in the communal showers and left him with no choice but to sprint back to the bus as quickly as he could under the blistering heat of the midday sun with only a towel around his waist and a hat on his head. Maybe it is his fault that he'd left his phone on the bus and was unable to call anyone to bring him other clothes, but in his defense, whoever took his other shit probably would've made off with that as well.

"Why can't you just shower at night? Would that not be way more convenient for you anyways as, y'know, an incredibly sun-sensitive vampire?" Otto comments.

Awsten huffs, flinching when one of Otto's hands grazes over a particularly sore patch of skin on his shoulder. He's soothed when Otto gives it a quick peck afterward.

"'Cause our sets keep happening in the morning and I don't wanna like, pass out or something worse halfway through the day because my water supply got too low."

"Why not just come back to the bus and down a few bottles? That'd take even less effort than showering."

"It takes too long for that to activate everything and I don't wanna-" he gets cut off by Jawn.

"Can you two stop bickering like a married fucking couple for more than five minutes? Geoff and I are gonna go make sure nobody saw anything too suspicious, don't kill each other while we're gone, please. Otto, make sure he doesn't hurt himself again."

Before Awsten can bitch at Jawn for that last comment, he and Geoff have already departed from the bus. Awsten huffs again.

Dickheads. Probably just wanted an excuse to go and feel each other up somewhere else.

It goes silent for a little while. That, Awsten's overall exhaustion from touring, and the soothing rhythm of Otto's hands rubbing his back are enough to put Awsten to sleep. Awsten's eyes are closed, and he's already well on the path to dozing off when Otto suddenly removes his hands.

"Hey, what-" Awsten starts to complain, but then he feels a weight settle on the backs of his upper thighs, stopping him short.

"Just getting a better angle, you can go back to sleeping if you want."

If he could he would. Now Otto is really leaning into rubbing his back, and Awsten is trying not to think about the way his hips are pressing right against Awsten's ass, and really, who can blame him for letting slip a little groan?

"What was that?"

Awsten's cheeks almost go warm at that, which is saying a lot since that's nearly impossible. He can practically feel the smug look on Otto's face.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I- your hands, on my back. They feel good now, 's all."

He can tell Otto isn't convinced before the sentence even leaves his mouth. He really hopes that Otto is feeling merciful today.

"Whatever you say."

Thank _fuck_.

Otto continues working on Awsten's back for another few minutes, and Awsten is beginning to think that he has finally given him peace, but of course, it can't be so. The weight of him against Awsten's lower half seems to be increasing, and Awsten can tell that he's started moving his hips more and more, to the point where he's almost grinding against Awsten's ass. He knows exactly what Otto's doing. Usually, it takes him a little longer to break under the pressure, but goddammit, he's already been through the wringer today.

"Okay, look. If you wanna fuck me you can go ahead, but _please_ for the love of god stop humping my ass and expecting me to lay here and act like nothing is happening."

Otto finally gets up and laughs from somewhere behind him. Awsten's heightened sense of hearing allows him to listen in closely on Otto walking off towards the bunk area and rustling around, presumably looking for the lube, until it goes mysteriously silent.

For a moment Awsten thinks Otto's just left him on the floor to suffer, and he's seriously considering draining him of all life as soon as it's safe for him to get up, but then something plastic hits him on the back of the leg and Otto's footsteps return. He pads over to the floor in front of Awsten and kneels down so he can talk to him face to face.

"Your back looks a lot better, but can you move yet? Should you just stay where you are and let me do the work this time?"

"Uh-" Awsten tries to push himself up onto his knees, but even that small of a stretch on the skin of his back leaves him hissing in pain. He usually prefers being above Otto when they have sex, but he'll deal with something else this time around if it's the only way he's gonna get fucked. A vamp has needs, y'know?

"Just fuck me like this."

"Can do, bossy."

Otto gives Awsten a quick kiss on the forehead before returning to his seat on the back of Awsten's thighs. He leaves Awsten's underwear on, for the time being, just squeezing and petting at his ass while he considers his options.

"How much time do you think we have 'til they come back?"

"Long enough for you to eat me out, hopefully. Definitely more than five minutes, knowing them. They're probably making out somewhere themselves by now."

"My thoughts exactly," Otto says, and Awsten can practically hear the grin in his voice.

He pulls Awsten's briefs down to his ankles and goes back to kneading the flesh of his ass, pinching it once when Awsten huffs at him to hurry up and making Awsten jump.

"Come on, seriously, we don't have all day," Awsten whines, pushing back against Otto's hands.

Otto grins at him again and uses his thumbs to spread him apart, licking a line from his balls straight up to his lower back and making Awsten yelp.

"Fuck, you could warn a guy, y'know," Awsten says with a groan.

"Sorry, thought you'd appreciate it since we 'don't have all day'," Otto says smugly.

Awsten almost quips back with something way too snarky for someone about to get their ass eaten but bites it back when Otto busies himself in kitten licking over Awsten's entrance. Awsten lets himself relax into his this time, folding his arms and resting his head on them while Otto works behind him. He makes a high sound of approval when Otto spreads him further and pushes in a little bit, getting him even slicker than before.

For somebody who's supposed to be cold and dead, Awsten feels like he's overheating already, from Otto's burning hot mouth on his ass to the sweat starting to pool under his chest and in the dip of his spine. At least that means he's healing up.

Fuck, it also means he's gonna have to take another shower after this.

Now Otto's alternating between wide, flat strokes of his tongue and spearing him open on it, making Awsten whine when he pulls away to collect more spit. Otto shoves in even deeper than before, pushing a finger in beside his tongue and just stroking inside to stretch Awsten further, and Awsten wants more, so much more. Otto removes his mouth from the situation for a moment to nip at one of Awsten's cheeks while he fucks him slowly with the one finger. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Awsten thinks it's a bit ironic that Otto's the one biting him right now. He says so out loud, and Otto snorts.

"Speaking of that, I've been meaning to tell you; once you can move again my neck is open for business."

"Seriously?" Awsten is _hyped_ now. It's not very often that he gets to drink straight from an actual person, despite being in close quarters with at least three other people pretty frequently. The guys don't mind when he wants to, but it's not always a sound decision to take blood from someone when they're touring and they need all the strength they can get. It'd be a disaster if one of them were to collapse on stage, so it's been agreed upon by all of them that he only drinks from one of them when they have a day off and time to replenish, otherwise he takes his blood supplements. They work just fine, but it tastes and feels a hundred times better when it comes straight from the vein.

"Uh-huh. You deserve it after all this, and it'll help rebuild your strength way faster. I already texted the guys and told them to find something to do, I know you don't like when everybody else is around when you feed," Otto says. Awsten tries to say something in response to express his gratitude, but Otto ends up rubbing right against his prostate for the first time today and it draws a high moan out of him instead. Otto gives him a soft pat on the ass cheek, and he knows he understands anyways.

Awsten feels the cold slick of lube being squirted onto his hole before another one of Otto's fingers pushes in beside the first. He groans with the stretch, pushing back on it as much as he can.

"Fuck, I'm not fuckin fragile anymore, you could be a little harder on me," Awsten huffs impatiently.

Otto immediately responds with a smack on one of Awsten's cheeks, making him startle. He shoves both his fingers in to the hilt, not giving Awsten time to adjust before spreading them out and stretching him even further.

Awsten moans loudly in response, writhing on Otto's fingers while Otto definitely smirks behind him.

"This enough for you, Batboy? Or are you still not satisfied?" Otto asks, the quick in-and-out of his fingers nearly making Awsten's head spin. Normally the nickname would make Awsten roll his eyes and backtalk him, but he doesn't want to push it right now.

"This is good, fuck, this is good," Awsten pants, whining when Otto somehow pushes even deeper inside him, brushing up on his prostate again. Otto is usually super laid-back when they have sex, so on the occurrence that he gets rough with Awsten he fucking _bathes_ in it, making the most of every little slap and harsh word.

It never fails to make him cum so hard that he sees stars.

"It better be. The next thing you'll be taking is my dick, I hope you know, since you're so needy you can't wait for it today," Otto says pointedly. Awsten doesn't even care that he should probably use another finger, all he can focus on is Otto finally getting his dick in him. It's not gonna seriously hurt him, and if he walks funny for the rest of the night, so be it.

"Okay, that's okay, just- fuck, get _in_ me already, please."

Otto drags his fingers right over Awsten's prostate once more before retracting them completely. Awsten can hear the slick sound of Otto spreading the lube over his dick after he shoves his shorts off, anticipation thrumming in his lower belly as he lifts his ass up a little.

Positioning himself right at Awsten's entrance, Otto stops for a moment, just nudging the tip of his dick against Awsten's hole with no purpose behind it. Awsten's about five seconds away from whining again when Otto pops the head in, then pushes the rest inside in a single motion, and Awsten nearly screams from how suddenly full he is. He can practically feel it in his _stomach_ now.

"Oh fuck, Otto, that's so much, Jesus _fuck_ ," Awsten whines, making a desperate noise when Otto grabs onto his hips and pulls him back even more.

"Good."

Otto fucks him slow and deep, a smooth drag that drives Awsten completely fucking crazy. It's making him ache from the inside out, so full of Otto that he feels like he might burst at the seams at any moment. Everything is purely _wet_ at this point, from the squelch of the lube every time Otto pushes back inside, to the puddle of sweat pooling underneath him and running along his spine.

Awsten almost feels like a fucking seal.

In seconds Otto is switching the pace to something much faster and harder, and Awsten cries out when he starts hammering against his prostate. The motion makes Otto's hips smack right up against Awsten's cheeks, and he knows it's gonna sting to sit down later.

As if it wasn't going to already with the way Otto is pounding his ass into the floor of their bus.

Awsten's acutely aware of the grip Otto has on his hips getting tighter and tighter, a sure sign that he's approaching orgasm. His stomach clenches when Otto grinds in against his prostate again, and he can tell he's not far from meeting a similar fate.

"Hold it," Otto says in a strained voice as if he can read Awsten's mind. "Wait for me."

Awsten nearly cries when he hears that, but obeys nonetheless.

Only moments pass before Otto is gasping loudly, hips stuttering as he buries himself deep in Awsten and lets go. Being filled with Otto's cum is a unique feeling, one he doesn't ever think he'll be able to get used to. Even when he's warmed up a bit it lights his whole body up like nothing else ever could. Despite that, he wouldn't consider it bad by any means, and he looks forward to it every time Otto fucks him bare.

Insides aflame, Awsten desperately wishes he had something- or someone- to sink his teeth into as his sharp nails claw at the floor. It doesn't take much at all for Awsten to cum, rutting against the floor and shooting over it and his stomach as he bares his fangs and tips his head back on a near shriek.

Awsten can hear every individual labored breath as they both return to normal.

The feeling of Otto's cum seeping out of him as he slowly pulls out is pretty atrocious, but it's nothing he can't handle. An entirely too dry finger traces over his sore, abused hole and he has to bite back a whimper of pain and overstimulation. Otto seems to understand and pulls his hand back entirely before Awsten has to say anything.

"Fuck, Awsten, are you okay? I didn't mean to go that hard on you," Otto worries, smoothing a hand up and down his healed back.

Awsten sighs contentedly and pushes up towards it. "I'm perfectly fine," he says, fangs feeling a little clumsy in his mouth now, "won't be able to sit right for a couple days, but I'll get over it. At least my back's all better."

Otto chuckles at him and bends down to leave a kiss on his shoulder.

"As long as you're alright. I'll go get something to clean up, you look like you need it."

"Fuck off," Awsten says playfully, sticking his tongue out at Otto's back when he crosses in front of him. Rolling over onto his back, he winces at the pain in his ass, and he'd surely blush if he were able to once he sees the smear of cum he's left on the floor. Fuck, maybe Otto was right.

He tunes in to the sound of gently running water from the sink in the bathroom before the faucet squeaks as it's turned off, and Otto's feet carry him back into the main area.

Even upside down, the sight of Otto's damp hair pushed back from his face and the sweat clinging to his chest and legs just. . . works on him. It almost makes him look like he's glowing, rather than in desperate need of a shower. Awsten's stomach is aflutter even though they just got done having sex less than ten minutes ago. Damn, he thought that being a vampire was supposed to make him the most attractive one in the relationship.

Otto kneels down, knees right behind Awsten's head, and kisses him Spiderman style. It's not a long kiss, or really even a great one, but it has Awsten sighing into it regardless. When Otto pulls away he can't help but pout.

The cool sensation of the washcloth against Awsten's stomach nearly makes him moan.

"Fuck, that's so good," he breathes out. Otto snickers at him and continues wiping him down gently, and even though Awsten recoils a little at the uncomfortable touch of it between his legs he lets him do his job without a fuss. With a kiss to Awsten's knee, Otto quickly wipes up the mess on the floor and chucks the cloth towards the bathroom, cheering when it lands in the sink with a thunk. Awsten rolls his eyes and grins anyways.

In a flash, Otto is scooping him up off the floor and carrying him to the bunk area. He pushes Awsten into his own bunk and follows him in, forcing him to squish right up against the wall. Thankfully neither of them is very big, but it still makes for a tight squeeze.

Awsten doesn't mind.

Otto wraps his arms around Awsten's waist and pulls him in close, tangling their legs together in the process. "Gettin' hungry?" he asks, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Even in his slightly hazy post-orgasm state, the tips of Awsten's fangs are nearly dripping with excitement. He tucks his face into the crook of Otto's neck and practically purrs, "Mhm." Baring his neck, Otto shivers just a little, and Awsten nuzzles in even further.

"I'm all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> there's my first parx fic in what feels like forever, i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> tumblr: @/vampatty and @/powerbottompatty
> 
> wattpad: @/scenequeenawsten


End file.
